1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip-replaceable nose bar used in a veneer peeling machine such as a veneer lathe and a veneer slicer, and to a veneer peeling machine comprising the nose bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the .present application has previously proposed, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 29204/1987, nose bars 9a each of which comprises a holder 13a mounted on a veneer peeling machine body (not shown) and having its tip portion formed with a groove 29a running,from one side to the other side in the direction parallel with a cutting blade (not shown); and a replaceable chip 15A including a pressure applying portion 15a which abuts upon the peripheral surface of a log, and a mounting portion 15b having its cross-sectional contour in the direction perpendicular to the cutting edge of the veneer cutting blade substantially conformed to the cross-sectional contour of the groove 29a in the same direction, the mounting portion 15b being fitted into the groove 29a, as shown in FIG. 7A to 7E in the present application.
However, the above nose bars have a problem in that since the chip-attached tip portion of the holder of such a nose bar, which is located at the lower position in terms of the rotational direction of the log, is vibrated during veneer peeling to undergo abrasion or is likely to be corroded with rust, there is undesired possibility of dislocation of the chip from the predetermined position relative to the cutting blade to prevent the peripheral surface of the log from being uniformly pressed or undesired possibility of the chip coming off, thereby preventing high quality veneer peeling.
Although this drawback can be solved by replacing the holder per se when tip portion of the holder is abraded or rusted, another problem is caused in that maintenance cost is high because of expensiveness of the holder per se.
Although the above drawback can be solved by forming the holder from a highly abrasion resistant material such as a stainless steel, still another problem is caused in that when the log strikes against the holder due to operational error during cutting of the log and, as a result, excessive force is exerted on the holder, the holder undergoes plastic deformation because of a narrow elastic region of the holder made of a stainless steel to cause dislocation of the chip from its predetermined position relative to the cutting blade, thereby preventing a veneer with high quality from being peeled off.